The decision of Harold and Kylie
Harold and Kylie, on the heels of her parents explosive divorce, make a decision. Last time on Harpers Falls: *After a truly terrible argument, Nancy Monroe divorced Andrew, and after a stint in a battered women's shelter, she returned with her mother and father to her hometown, Philadelphia. Andrew, after receiving some help, moved into a Boston's gentlemen's club. Harold had received a call from Audrey, Kylie's grandmother. "That is terrible," he said, "I had no idea it was that bad. I think it may well have a bearing on me and Kylie." "Well," Audrey said, "I'd rather wait and see, but that is entirely up to you two" "All I know is that Kylie is very angry at her father," Harold said, "after she talked with her mother." "I don't blame her for that," Audrey said, "It had to have been a real blow for her to find that her own father deliberately left off her other set of grandparents off the invite list." "Yeah," Harold said, "I am thinking of taking Kylie down to Philly to see her mom and the rest of them down there. That will help her out." "I am sure she would love that," Audrey said approvingly. "And, don't quote me on this, yet," Harold said, "but given what her father had done, Kylie and I may not come back to Harpers Falls after this." Audrey was slightly taken aback, "I understand," she said though, "After what Andrew had done, I truly do see why Kylie would want that." Meanwhile, at the Beanery, Patricia Lambert was sitting with her two daughters, Caitlyn and Alicia and her niece, Sheila. The four women were trying to put a stop to the unfettered evil of Molly Wainwright. Sheila had told her aunt and cousins about what Molly had done, and the trials she had to endure with her. Caitlyn and Alicia were enraged about what Molly had done to Sheila. "Well, Mom," Alicia said, "I never thought I would see the day, but I think it's time we bring out the big guns!" "What do you mean, Licia?" Patricia said. "You know what I mean, Mom," Alicia said, "Remember when she threatened Roger?" "Oh, now I do," Patricia said, "I think it's time to stick it to her!" That afternoon, Caitlyn and Alicia went down to the Law Enforcement Center, and they confronted Molly. "You thought that you could defeat us," Alicia said coldly to Molly who just looked at them amused. "Of course, I can," Molly spat back, "I am Molly Wainwright! I am the chosen one!" Caitlyn looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "Sheila was right," she said, "you ARE a delusional woman!" "I am NOT deluded!" Molly screamed, clearly showing her delusions. "Oh yeah?" Alicia said tauntingly at her enemy, "Then you answer these questions?" "What questions?" Molly scoffed. "Like what you had your friend do to my brother, Roger?" Caitlyn spat at her. Molly looked stunned. She hadn't reckoned on being caught in this trap! She glared at her. "I don't have to answer that question!" she snapped. "Oh, yeah?" Patricia said, "I think you had better answer it!" "Or what?!" Molly laughed her merry laugh. "Or I will report you as a sexual offender!" Alicia said coldly. "You will be forced to register as a sex offender! Molly's face blanched. She hadn't thought of the depth of what she had done. She thought that sending that pervert to molest Roger back in Florida would be another spot of fun, like all she did to the people of Harpers Falls. "You wouldn't dare report me," Molly said, her bravado in full force. "Oh, count on it," Patricia said harshly, "Do not dare to underestimate me, Madame! I am his mother, and you KNOWW that I will make sure the charges stick!" Patricia, followed by her daughters and her niece, swept out of the visiting area. Molly glared at their retreating backs. "And YOU LOSERS WILL STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she raged, "MOLLY WAINWRIGHT WILL WIN THIS ONE! I ALWAYS WIN!" However, Molly had a sinking feeling that this time, she couldn't explain this one away as a bit of fun, or laugh it away with her merry laugh. She was certainly in DEEP trouble this time. She had to contact that man and convince him to lie for her. What will happen next? *Has Molly FINALLY been neutralized? *Will Harold and Kylie go to visit Philadelphia or live there for good? *What will Alex get for Dylan that makes him smile? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes